1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand sewing needles and more specifically it relates to a hand sewing needle for eliminating the requirement of turning the hand sewing needle after each pass through a piece of fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing needles have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional hand sewing needle has a body with a pointed end and an eyelet attached to the body opposite of the pointed end. The user attaches a length of thread within the eyelet and then grasps the body near the eyelet. The user inserts the thread the pointed end of the conventional hand-sewing needle through the fabric until the eyelet is drawn through the opposite side of the fabric. The user must then rotate the conventional needle 180 degrees so that the pointed end faces the opposite side of the fabric thereby allowing the user the manually insert the conventional needle from the opposite side of the fabric.
The main problem with conventional hand sewing needles is that they require the user to rotate the conventional hand sewing needle 180 degrees each time it is inserted through the fabric to sew a stitch. This increases the time required to complete a sewing job. Rotating the conventional hand sewing needle also requires the user to position their hands in awkward positions that can eventually cause injuries to the user's hands and wrists.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for eliminating the requirement of turning the hand sewing needle after each pass through a piece of fabric. Conventional hand sewing needles require the user to rotate the body of the needle 180 degrees after each insertion of the conventional needle.
In these respects, the hand sewing needle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of eliminating the requirement of turning the hand sewing needle after each pass through a piece of fabric.